I Did It Because I Wanted To
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: Sequel to 'Why Did You Do That'. Well, now he certainly knows why she did it. and all it took was Konan screaming across the cafeteria and a slick conversation about Finding Nemo!


**I Did It Because I Wanted To. **

…

**Neko: Okay… so I'm incredibly shock that, within 24 hours of posting 'Why Did You Do That?' I received precisely 17 requests/pleads to either make it a series or at least a sequel. So what the hell? Here you go.**

…

Enigma. Paradox. Conundrum. Riddle, Puzzle, Mystery.

Lately all of them considered these as synonyms for the two words 'Sakura Haruno'.

"I can't believe such a hot fuck like _you_." Came the heated, irritated whisper from a particularly angry albino man sitting at the same table as Kisame.

There were a few mutters of agreement from the table of mostly men. Each and every one of the lunch table's occupants had gazes focused on a single target.

The bobbing head of pink hair, sitting at a table with a few friends and laughing at some unknown piece of conversation, was that target. Was the confusing mystery girl.

"Screw you Hidan." Drawled his answer, way too deep in thought as he tried to figure out the girl to truly care about the insult.

"I still say you should just get it over with and talk to her." Came the only female voice at the table. Said bluenette observed the pink girl with a smile on her lips, studying her in amusement. "Not everyone is lucky enough to get a secret admirer. Especially once as sweet as miss Haruno."

"Fuck, if I were you fish stick, I'd snatch that bitch up and fuck her brains out!" he practically drooled on the table. Hidan added cheekily, "And quick, before she gets another look at your face and realizes just how ugly you-"

"Stow it, Zealot." Kisame grunted, sending him a rather pleasant middle finger. "No one cares what _you_ would do."

It had been a week since that ever so fun little escapade in the office. Kisame had been suspended for 2 days, the pinkette for that whole time as today was her first day back in classes. When Pein, overly curious about what was going on after hearing the rumors that a small pink haired girl killed 5 people on Kisame's behave (which he assured was only slightly exaggerated), had called an after-school meeting, Kisame had grudgingly explained.

Now that she was back, he had been forced to point her out. And everyone couldn't help but stare.

"hn." Itachi muttered, gaining Kisame's attention. "I would agree with both of them, Kisame."

When the shark and all others looked stunned to hear Itachi was 'agreeing' with _Hidan_- even said potty-mouth was in shock- the Uchiha paused to correct himself. "As in, be quick to react rather than sitting here in awe."

With sighs of relief that the sign of apocalypse, Itachi siding with Hidan was past, all heads turned back to the pinkette.

It was mildly amusing that the others at the pink girl's table kept sending the on looking delinquents looks of nervousness and worry.

"If you don't do it, perhaps I will." With that said, Konan stood abruptly.

Now, Konan- typically- was rather quiet and, when she did speak, she did it with a cold intelligence. However, in this affair, it seemed she couldn't help but expose the obnoxious side she reserved for when she was only with friend.

This point was further proven when, said cool-personalitied Konan, cupped hands around her mouth, standing on her seat, and yelled at the top of her lungs. "WOULD SAKURA HARUNO LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH KISAME HOSHIGAKI?!"

The cafeteria was in a brief silence. It lasted a few seconds, until the pink head of hair was suddenly on her feet. She jumped atop the table she had been sitting at, fist pumping once as she screamed in reply "OF COURSE I WOULD! SHALL WE MEET OUT FRONT FOR AND AMAZING ADVENTURE AFTER SCHOOL?!"

Konan grinned widely. "HE'LL SEE YOU THEN!"

And with that, both girls jumped down and took their seats, casually returning to what they had been doing as the room erupted into mutters and hurried whispers.

The group stared at Konan wildly as the blue girl calmly took a bite from her sandwich. "As you can see, that wasn't hard at all."

Kisame's head dropped with a hard slam onto the table. "Konan, one day, I'll kill you."

"Correction." Konan responded with a straight face, "You will one day thank me at your wedding as the army of blue and pink haired children gather around."

"You are so fucking weird." Kisame groaned.

…

…

…

After multiple death threats from Konan that, if he ditched the against-his-will date, she would personally tie him down and spend the next 5 hours paper cutting his flesh (what the hell kind of threat is that?!), Kisame grudgingly waited at the stairs out front of the school. Acutely aware of the many people who starred as they walked by. And of the other Akatsuki standing around the corner who thought they were doing a good job being unnoticed.

Just as the students flow was going down, he suddenly heard a chipper greeting from his side. "Hi, Kisame-kun!"

Turning his head from staring into nothing, he found himself blank as he stared at the smiling girl. Her short pink hair and cheery green eyes. Dark blue jeans, long sleeved purple-black plaid button up and black converse.

He suddenly felt _real_ out of place being anywhere near her. But despite that, he muttered an awkward "hey."

She snickered, "So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Konan did that without your consent?" Sakura grinned.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

Sakura smirked. "Too bad. I canceled my plans with Ino and Hinata to go shopping for this; I'm not letting you off so easy."

He smirked back. "Don't I feel special?" he joked, standing. Kisame crossed his arms, "So I have no clue what exactly we should do. What do you want?"

Sakura giggled, "I would say we could go play at SeaWorld, but my guess is any good joke material would be played out, right?"

He chuckled, "no kidding." Kisame decided to add, "Plus, SeaWorld's a long drive."

She rolled her eyes. Taking hold of his grey jacket sleeve, she tugged him onward. "Come on, walk and talk, Brucy. I don't like being at school longer than necessary."

"Brucy?" he enquired. He was suddenly very conscious she hadn't dropped her grip on his sleeve even after they had made it down the stairs.

She blinked at him, agasp. "Bruce! You know, Finding Nemo?"

He shrugged. "Never seen it."

Sakura just stared at him, then changed course. "We are going to my house, and we are going to watch Finding Nemo."

Kisame shifted. "I can't help but think you're trying to mock me." He growled teasingly with a grin, but a note of irritated serious puffed up.

Sakura threw up her free hand. "Hey! I'm not the weirdo who's never, ever watched the best Disney movie of all time!" she turned to him, "You've got to be crazy! It's the best movie! In the world!" she pointed at him, almost menacingly. "FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD!"

He just smirked amusedly. "I'm pulling you're leg, pinky. I've seen the movie."

She crossed her arms, finally dropping his sleeve, much to his disappointment. Then he wondered why that disappointed him, before observing as the pinkette pouted. "I don't believe you."

He laughed. "What are you, 6?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "That makes you _five_, might I remind you I'm older!"

He crossed his arms back, grinning widely. "Well, I don't believe _you_. You look like you're fresh from middle school, so tiny." In emphasis he stepped forward, making her nose just brush his just and prove just how tiny she was.

Sakura pouted at him. "_You're _just freakishly tall." She snickered for a heartbeat. "Now I know why you've never had a girl friend."

He bristled slightly, and leaned down just a little bit, "Do tell, pinky? What's your opinion?" Kisame gave her a vicious grin.

Sakura leaned up on her toes. "Cause, Kisame-kun. You're too tall, and they can't kiss you because they can't reach."

Kisame froze, "I don't get it."

Sakura's grin grew wicked. "Well, that is, unless you lean over like you're doing now. Then if I did _this_, I guess I can reach."

Without a single heartbeat for him to ponder that, she reached as far on her toes as possible, looped her fingers into the silver chain necklace hanging around his neck, and quite gleefully pulled him down a few more inches.

When her soft lips crashed into his own rough ones, he found himself shocked. She made a soft sound like a muffled giggle, brushing her free hand over the gill tattoos on his face. With that, she let go of his necklace and the hand reached instead to run lightly through his hair.

As quick as she came she was gone, and he was left blinking down in wonder at the grinning girl. "Hey, did you know you can trunk purple, too?" she tease.

Fuck, was he blushing?! Instantly he straightened up, "dirty move, pinky. Why did you do that?"

She laughed at him and took his hand quickly. She whipped out a marker, scribbled fast, and then winked. "I'll save our date for when it's arranged with your consent. And, I told you before, Kisame, the last time you asked me that: I did it because I wanted to." With that, she waved brightly. She wasted not another second, turned and walked away toward the parking lot.

He was caught speechless as he watched the light swing of her hips until she was out of view.

"Fuck, did you blow it?!"

Kisame jolted, seeing the Akatsuki had, somehow, forgotten about as they quickly came from around the corner of the building.

He glanced at his hand and found her number. He grinned widely.

He turned away from them as if they hadn't even been there, whipping out his phone.

…

Neko: Satisfied? The end.


End file.
